Cruel Fate
by Lady Dragonpen
Summary: ON HOLD! Harry and Ron have a deep secret, one which they have kept hidden for 2 years. But now someone has found out and not just any someone, no Draco Malfoy. Now that he knows he plans on making Harry's and Ron's life miserable.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

This is my first fanfiction, please be nice.

**Cruel Fate**

**Chapter 1**

Harry and Ron were the best of friends but secretly their friendship went beyond that. Secretly they were lovers; they had been since their 3rd year. To everyone else they made it seem that they loved other people. Harry pretended to love Ginny and Ron pretended to love Hermione. Ron and Harry played their part very well; no one expected anything other than friendship. Except fate has a way with making deep secrets known and no secret was safe from her and this secret was no exception.

It was late afternoon, on a Saturday and no one was inside except for Harry. He was patiently waiting in an empty classroom. Harry turned around as the door opened, "Gee Harry you had to pick a room that I had never been to before." Ron said sarcastically. Harry smiled, "Sorry but I wanted to make sure that we would not be discovered. So I will take it that I picked right?" Harry asked. Ron closed the door while shaking his head, "Yes Harry dear, you picked right." Ron said as he walked over to Harry. Harry smiled at his "friend" and Ron smiled back.

Ron took a step forward and so did Harry; slowly they rapped their arms around each other and looked deep into each other's eyes. "Oh Harry, I…" "Shhh don't talk my sweet." Harry leaned towards Ron, who copied his moves. And somewhere in the middle their lips meet, their kiss was long and full of passion and love. Love only for each other, they kissed long and deep, neither one wanting to be the one that broke the moment. So fate decided to have someone else brake the romantic moment and who better then one Draco Malfoy.

Draco just happened to be passing by the classroom that Harry and Ron were in, he passed by but stopped and back tracked. "Hm…sounds like someone is making out. Sure would be evil of me to ruin it but oh so much fun." Draco thought to himself. Quietly and carefully Draco turned the door handle and opened the door a crake, he pecked in and almost screamed in disgusted but managed to keep his mouth clamped shut. Draco couldn't believe his eyes, the famous Harry Potter and his Weasel side-kick, were in a lip lock. Draco suddenly smirked, he could use this to black mail them or better yet he could very quickly become the Master's most faithful servant.

Draco stood up strait, making sure he gave the best smirk he pushed the door open fully but making sure that it would not bang against anything. Draco didn't want the noise to distract Harry and Ron, whose eyes were shut. Draco leaned up against the door frame and crossed his arms, "Well, well what have we here?" Draco asked in a silky tone. Harry and Ron quickly pulled apart but the damage had already been done. Harry was not very happy to see Draco Malfoy leaning there. Ron looked furious, "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat.

Draco smirked even more, "You know for once Wesley I have no snide remarks...I don't need them this time. So it would seem that you and Harry are much closer then just best friends. I would have never guessed that famous Harry Potter would be quire or are you bi?" Draco asked. Harry looked daggers at Draco, "I don't need to answer that. I would ask if you are going to be nice and keep your bloody mouth shut but you are far from nice. So what do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.

Draco now was really smirking, "I want you to lose the house cup, the quiddich cup and get kicked off the team and basically do whatever I want you two to do or I will tell the Dark Lord and he would love to know about this." Draco stated. Harry looked sick and so did Ron. Harry sighed in defeat and nodded his head, "Just one thing Malfoy…leave Ron out of this?" Harry asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You are in no position to be making demands however I hate you way more than I hate him so I will comply with your request…besides it will be enough for me just to know that he has to watch you suffer and can do nothing about it. Well I think I am done here so I will leave you two alone…have a nice day." Draco smirked as he left closing the door on his way out. Draco smiled in triumph, he finally had Harry Potter cornered and he wasn't going anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N Well here is the second chapter, hope everyone likes it! Please R & R!

**Cruel Fate**

**Chapter 2**

Harry had spent the rest of the day in his dorm room pacing; he didn't feel like being around anyone. He didn't even go down to dinner, not just because he didn't feel hungry but also because he didn't want to see the smug look on Malfoy's face.

Harry finally sat down on his bed, sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do?" Harry mumbled to himself. He quickly jumped up when he heard the door open but relaxed when he saw that it was Ron, "Shouldn't you be in the great hall having dinner?" Harry asked.

Ron closed the door, "I wasn't all that hungry…well that and I can't stand to look at…_Malfoy_." Ron spat the name out like it was poison, a look of discussed clear on his face but it was soon replaced by a look of sympathy. "Oh Harry I wish there was something I could do to help." Ron said as he hugged Harry.

Harry kissed Ron gently, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I really don't care what Malfoy does to me, just as long as he doesn't take you from me." Harry said with a smile then kissed Ron again. Ron pulled away, "You are not fooling me, the things he wants you to do…I know its going to tear you up and I can't bare to see you hurt like that." Ron stated. He was really worried for his friend and lover; he knew that everything was not going to be alright.

Harry sighed, "Ron I don't really have a choice, if I don't do what he tells me to then he will tell Voldemort and everyone else about us." Harry stated. Ron shuttered at hearing the Dark Lord's name but said nothing about it. "What will it matter if everyone knows? If everyone knew then Malfoy would have nothing over you." Ron stated a little aggressively.

Harry turned his back on Ron and looked out the window, "Because if Voldemort finds out then he will try and use you to get to me…and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. As for the rest of the world…well they don't take to kindly to guys like us." Harry said quietly. Ron sighed and put his arms around Harry's waist, "I'm sorry dear…I just…well I…" Harry turned around. "I know but when this war is over and if I am still alive, then to hell with the rest of the world. There will be no more need secrets." Harry said happily.

Ron smiled, "Ok…well why don't we go down and see if we can still get some dinner?" Ron asked. Harry smiled and shook his head, "Na you go I am going to go to bed early, it's a big day tomorrow." Harry said with a smile. Ron shrugged, "Ok well then night." Ron said then turned away and started for the door. He stopped suddenly and his face paled in colour, he turned back around and looked at Harry. "I had forgotten…the first quiddich match is tomorrow, oh Harry." Ron started but Harry waved him off. "Forget it Ron, at least I get to play besides Malfoy only said that I have to lose but I can still catch the snitch. I just have to make sure that Slytherin has more points." Harry stated with a smile. Ron forced a smile and nodded then left.

Once Ron left Harry's smile faded quickly, this was going to be horrible! Harry shook his head and sighed, "I am going to have to find a way to prevent Malfoy from talking before my life goes to hell. It will be hard but I will." Harry stated to himself. He then changed and got into bed, closed his hangings and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry made his way to the Great Hall, he didn't want to face Malfoy but his hunger had out ruled. Harry entered the Great Hall and found a seat next to Hermione, "Morning Harry, so how are you feeling any better?" Hermione asked. Harry looked are her confused, she sighed. "Ron already told us, he said that you didn't feel to well and that's why you didn't eat last night." Hermione stated.

Harry nodded, "Oh…yeah I am feeling much better." Harry stated. He looked over at Ron who grinned. Harry looked back at his food a smiled to himself, "Good Ron, you came up with a quick excuse. I have to remember to thank him." Harry thought to himself.

After breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed down to the quiddich pitch. Hermione and Ginny were talking about something and Ron walked with Harry. "Are you feeling ok?" Ron asked for the 100dith time. "Yes Ron, I will be…I just…" Harry stopped when he saw Malfoy standing just up ahead. Ron looked up as well. "Ron take Ginny and Hermione and go ahead." Harry stated.

Ron nodded and quickened his pace, "Hey Ginny, Hermione we are going to be late. Ginny and I still need to change and Hermione you should hurry and get a good seat." Ron stated. Ginny looked back at Harry and than spotted Malfoy, "Ron what's going on?" Ginny asked. Ron shook his head, "Ginny the three of us will only get in the way if we stay." Ron stated.

Hermione was about to argue but then she saw the look in Ron's eyes and nodded. The three of them quickly headed off leaving Harry alone. Harry stood in front of Draco, "What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly. Draco made sure no one was around then sneered at Harry, "I just wanted to remind you that you must let me win…" "I haven't forgotten Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

Draco stepped closer, "I didn't think so but I also have a request…I want to catch the snitch and I want you to make me look good. Is that clear?" Draco asked coldly all the while sneering. Harry's face turned white and he hung his head, "Yeah I understand." Harry muttered then walked off; this day was going to be worse than he had planed.

A/N Ok I know it is short but my life is kinda busy so this will have to hold all of you over for now. I will try to update sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N Ok finally the third chapter. I know it has been a REALLY long time. But I have been busy…no I haven't, I am just lazy. Sorry but here it is…

**Cruel Fate**

**Chapter 3**

Harry laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep. Today had been the worst day of his life all thanks to Draco Malfoy of course. He remembered the sickening feeling when Draco asked Harry to lose the snitch and make HIM look good. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, he could remember it perfectly.

Harry walked out onto the quiddich pitch with the rest of the Gryffindor team, he saw the Slytherin team also walk out…and Draco. He of course had a nasty smirk on his face and Harry unfortunately knew why. Soon they were up in the air; Harry quickly started his search for the snitch. He wanted to get this over with quickly; this was one quiddich game that he wished he didn't have to play in.

An hour into the game and Harry still hadn't found the snitch and now Harry had to pay attention to the score, he had to make sure that Slytherin would win and right now they had a good head into the game. Suddenly Harry caught sight of the golden snitch, it was moving around near the Gryffindor goal posts. Harry glanced to make sure Draco was watching him; he was, so Harry took off towards the snitch.

Draco quickly flew off after Harry. Harry was closing in on the snitch and Draco was still far away, "Come on, put some speed on it." Harry thought to himself. Harry reached the snitch; he turned quickly and "chased" the little snitch back towards Draco. Harry made sure that it looked like the snitch zoomed off just before he could grab it…it worked.

The little golden snitch sped towards Draco then suddenly dove downwards. Harry and Draco both dived down and sped after it. Harry and Draco were now neck and neck, "Better not catch it Potter!" Draco warned. Harry gritted his teeth, he hated this but he had to make Draco look good, which means that he would have to look bad. And he really didn't know how to pull that off and he had to think fast cause he was running out of time.

Suddenly Harry knew what to do; he reached out for the snitch. He could almost grab it, "What the hell are you doing?" Draco snapped and reached out. Harry had been waiting for that, he quickly grabbed Draco's wrist and pushed it forward towards the snitch. He quickly grabbed the snitch and pulled out of the dive, Harry crashed into the ground…he knew no more after that.

A day later Harry woke up in the hospital wing, Ron had been waiting by his bed. "Harry…how are you feeling?" Ron had asked. Harry sat up gingerly, "I feel like a castle crashed down upon my head…what happened…with the game?" Harry asked apprehensively. Ron frowned, "Well Slytherin won and Draco is being praised by his amazing seeking skills…I saw what you did but no one else did, that was foolish of you. You could have been hurt so much worse then you were." Ron stated concerned.

Harry looked away, "So it worked…well I hope Draco is pleased." Harry spat. Ron sighed, "Harry this is stupid…if this keeps happening then you will be dead. Oh Hermione is…uh…mad. She was so worried about you…she was so worried that she has decided that when you are awake that she is going to beg you to quit playing." Ron stated.

Harry snapped his head towards Ron, "She what…well if she really goes through with it then I think I will agree with her…" "What? But Harry why, just because of Malfoy but that is stupid!" Ron almost yelled. Harry looked at him darkly, "Ron please keep your voice down…I am going to agree with her because one of Draco's requests was for me to get kicked off the team well if I agree with her then I will not have to deal with any more…humiliations." Harry stated. Ron opened his mouth then shut it, "Oh I see…I guess that is better but you better do it before you run into Malfoy." Ron suggested.

Harry opened his eyes, that conversation had taken place just last night. Ron was going to tell Hermione that he was awake and then she and Ron were going to come and visit him. Luckily for Harry the med witch had refused to release Harry for at least another day.

Ron and Hermione came in and sat down beside Harry, "How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged, "I have felt better." Harry stated. Hermione frowned, glanced over at Ron then looked back at Harry. "Harry I wanted to ask you something…I don't really know how to ask this of you but I really think you should…stop playing quidditch. Now I know that you don't want to but after the last game and the bad accident that you had…I think that after a couple more of those kind of accidents that you will be so badly hurt that you might not be able to move anymore or worse you will be dead…" Harry listed to Hermione ramble on and on and on. He took a deep breath and very quietly said, "I will."

"Now please don't argue with me but…wait did you say you will?" Hermione blinked. Harry nodded, "Yeah I did…I think that you are…right. I really don't know if I can handle another crash like that, I am still hurting. The Gryffindor team may not like it but I think it would be best." Harry stated.

Hermione had been very happy with that information so the first thing Harry did the moment he left the hospital was to tell the rest of the team that he could no longer play…most of the team tried to convince Harry to reconsider but Harry would not hear it. He just shook his head and said that his mind was made up. Harry of course would have loved to continue playing but at least this way he had no chance of being humiliated and get thrown off the team. He left on HIS terms and Draco could not do anything about it, sure he could still humiliate him but at least he would not get thrown off the team.

A/N Well there you are, the third chapter. Once again I AM SO SORRY that it took me so long to get this chapter up. Anyways hope you all enjoyed it and please, please, PLEASE review. If you do, it might make me update quicker…just a thought.


End file.
